


Instagram上的漂亮姐姐

by LadyMoyuwan



Category: Instagram上的漂亮姐姐
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoyuwan/pseuds/LadyMoyuwan
Summary: 徐越的家里住进了一位漂亮姐姐，不同于烂俗的后宫动漫，他们的同居生活可以说如同限制级电影般精彩。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好，这是一篇新的原创BG姐弟pwp。作者是个变态，作者是个变态，作者是个变态！上车前请三思！！！  
> 祝食用愉快～

1  
徐越的家里住进了一位新客人。

他不知道为什么自己即将与一个女生共同生活在同个屋檐下。只知道对方是母亲发小的女儿，从学校宿舍搬出来后还没找到合适的住处，便在徐越家里暂时借宿一段时间——这听起来就像烂俗的后宫动漫开头，就差父母双双出国，青春萌动的少男少女因此开始了快乐的同居生活。

然而事实真的接近如此。徐越的母亲下个星期要和公司经理去欧洲出差两个月，说是要做产品调研。至于他爸——这个男人已经两年没有回家了，不过每个月生活费倒是给的很准时，逢年过节还有红包拿。他妈也懒得理他，单身女人的潇洒生活反而比以前操劳家庭的日子自在得多。

两位母亲在饭桌上相谈甚欢，酒过三巡后不出所料拉起了家长里短——希望她们不要再一起追忆学生时代的青葱岁月。徐越看了看桌下的手表，礼貌地表示还有功课要做，自己得先行离开了。

 

电梯门打开的一瞬间，徐越差点以为自己走错了楼。一个女孩拖着行李箱站在他家门前，仿佛对他的到来等待已久。

“你是……？”他呆呆地愣在电梯里。

“嗯哼。”对方点头。

“？？？”徐越有点懵了，“等等，你是那个……姐姐？”

“你不认识我？”女孩收起手机，“我叫白玹。我们小时候应该见过。”

“对不起，我不太记得以前的事……”徐越回过神，一把按住即将关闭的电梯门走出来。

“我也不记得你——其实咱们根本就不熟，只不过我们妈是多年好友而已。”白玹接过他手里的钥匙打开大门。“阿姨没有和你提前打过招呼吗？看你好像很惊讶我出现在你家的样子。”

“我没想到你今晚就来了。”徐越小心打量着眼前陌生的漂亮姐姐，咽了咽口水。

“你可不可以叫我姐姐啊？”

“什么？”

“作为回报，我称呼你为弟弟，怎么样？”

这都什么啊。徐越哭笑不得，这个大姐姐似乎很喜欢调戏人，日后自己肯定要被吃得死死的。

 

2  
徐越艰难地从储物柜抱出一床大棉被，不久突然想到现在是夏天，自己怕不是个傻子，这么热的天谁要盖这个。他无奈收回被子，换了一床轻薄的空调被来到客房。打开房门的那刻他差点儿没被巨大的行李箱绊倒。这还算好的，可怕的是白玹花花绿绿的衣服裙子一股脑全扔在床上。徐越抱着手里的被子和床单，内心十分绝望。他看了眼浴室，想着得趁对方洗完澡前把床单给换好，在此期间可千万别出什么岔子。

 

白玹第五次把徐越叫过来时，他已濒临崩溃。“我的天哪这位大姐姐，你怎么又把我叫过来了？”他确定沐浴液洗发露和新毛巾都放在了醒目的位置。

“不用叫的，你想让我吼你吗？”浴室门拉开条小缝，一只湿漉漉的手伸出来把洗面奶抓了回去。“谢啦小弟弟～”，女孩的声音充满了愉悦。“再帮我把睡裙拿过来吧。”

“你放哪儿了？”徐越快要哭了。

“床上，保证是最后一件。”水声似乎停了。“快点儿吧，我冷。”

那你关水干嘛！“等我一分钟。”他回到床前，犹豫着如何在女生的衣服堆里下手。徐越拎过一件又一件衣服，翻到两件混迹在里边的内衣时手颤了颤。他张开手隔着空气比划了两下，得到一个惊人的猜想后羞得通红了脸。

谢天谢地，睡裙终于出现了。徐越如释重负，幸好之后再也没出现什么令他浮想联翩的东西。他站起身，觉得牛仔裤勒得某个部位有点紧。睡裙交给白玹后，男孩匆匆跑回自己的房间，想着被叫出来之前赶紧来一发。他很久没有自慰了，之前接连不断的模拟考消磨了自己所有的欲望，再加上家里来了个超模身材的漂亮姐姐……徐越伸出手，忍不住琢磨那件内衣的尺寸，大概有D？他不是很懂这些，听说罩杯的测量还挺复杂的……总之姐姐的胸不小就是了。男孩涨红了脸，觉得这些想法令他像个变态一样，但这无法阻止自己对白玹的意淫并狠狠来一发。豁出去了！徐越的手附上阴茎，娴熟地自慰起来。

 

3  
与白玹的同居生活转眼已过去一周。七月将至，即将到来的期末市统考令所有人忙得不可开交——除了徐越。同桌说他就是仗着比较聪明，高一高二底子打得好，学习才那么轻松。“唉，不过兄弟我也很羡慕你啊。”同桌叹了口气，翻了页试卷继续奋战题海。“确实是很厉害。像我这种脑子笨的，只能趁现在赶紧亡羊补牢。”

徐越没有理会，他转着笔，目光停留在第一题已经超过了五分钟——因为满脑子都是家里的大姐姐。本以为大学生活会很悠哉清闲，然而白玹和自己一样，基本都是早出晚归。偶尔几天没有晚课虽然也是早早回来，但就是躲在房间一整晚不知忙什么。所以平日里基本没有太多接触。

今天是周六，学校没有安排晚自习。徐越打算下午放学去买点好吃的，白玹昨天交代自己带盒栗蓉蛋糕来着，他可不敢忘了这么重要的事。要是看到自己两手空空出现在家门口，指不准会让他原路返回蛋糕店，再走到菜市场扛个西瓜回来。

 

徐越捏紧钥匙，蹑手蹑脚地钻进大门，努力不发出任何声响。客厅里没有人，很好，厨房里没有人，也很好，浴室里有人，这一点也不好！

徐越鬼鬼祟祟的秘密就在书包里——他在网上偷偷买了几本色情杂志。母亲很少在家，有时候徐越看完就随手扔在客厅里。但是现在不行了，有个“突发性洁癖”的姐姐住在家里，他得把这种不堪的东西藏好了。白玹真的很懒，准确的说是选择性懒癌发作。徐越回家经常看到桌上散乱的外卖餐盒，看样子吃得还挺多，一天天都吃这些没营养的也不见长胖。他每次都无奈地收拾好，和老妈视频通话汇报近况时也只能把白玹往好了夸——倒是关心下自己的儿子啊，怎么从来不问问我近来如何。徐越也不知道自己为什么这么袒护白玹，还总是耐心完成她奇奇怪怪的要求，仿佛养了个公主似的。你说那些有姐姐的男生会不会很幸福？像小说里那样温柔体贴的大姐姐。

哦，说到白玹的选择性洁癖，那也是徐越不得不偷偷藏好色情杂志的原因之一。这个懒姐姐，平时桌面也不收拾，浴室的水也不弄干净。但哪天要是心血来潮勤快起来，是必须把整个家弄个底朝天的——干干净净的那种底朝天，他上次回来差点没认出是自己的家，真是可怕。

 

徐越打开冰箱，想着能用什么剩下的食材做成晚饭。他转过身，差点被突然出现的白玹吓得鸡蛋掉在地上。

“你怎么在这？！”

“我还想问你呢。不是晚上十点才回来么。”白玹接过他手里的鸡蛋，一脸无奈。

“今天周末，没有晚修当然是回家了。”他揉揉鼻子，“蛋糕也买回来了……你在干什么？晚饭还是我来吧。”徐越有点害怕白玹会做出什么黑暗料理。

“芙蓉蛋。”白玹自顾自搅拌着蛋液。“你真以为我什么都不会做吗？还有，现在冰箱里剩的东西都是我买的，不然它上礼拜就见底啦。”

“喔……可是你居然还会下楼？”徐越看了看垃圾桶，“哇，垃圾竟也不顺手倒一下。我家电梯那么方便的！”

“……我忘了。”说完白玹便不再理会。

狭小的空间一下安静下来。徐越才发现对方居然只穿着睡裙——不是说平时就一丝不挂，他的意思是，呃，有的时候白玹来拍他房门会裹件长外套，所以胸和大腿基本是看不到的。今天大概是没料到自己会提前回家，才穿得比较随意吧。

可是，姐姐的身材真的好棒啊……徐越偷偷打量着。黑色睡裙吊带紧绷，勒出两道深痕。胸部随着手上的动作轻轻晃动，被包裹着的半乳几乎要从里面跳出来。果然之前的猜想是对的，姐姐的胸真的好大啊！从他的角度可以看到深深的乳沟和暴露在衣料外的侧乳，半透明蕾丝快要遮不住浅浅的乳晕。

徐越绕到身后，鬼使神差地抱住了白玹。

女孩停下了手中的动作。

她握住徐越的手，从腰腹移到胸口。

“来吧。”

得到允许的男孩捧过脸激吻着，双手伸进蕾丝下的胸部用力揉捏。白玹踮起脚故意使坏，臀肉上下磨蹭身后运动裤里的阴茎。徐越掀起短短的裙摆，一把握住浑圆饱满的臀肉顶个不停。

“小色狼……”白玹趴在桌台上微微抬起屁股，“给你一个机会让姐姐舒服舒服。”

徐越饥渴难耐地脱下了碍事的裤子，掏出阴茎快速撸动几下后塞进了对方腿间，紧致光滑的软肉夹得他差点射出来。

挺翘的阴茎勾起，顶在白玹柔嫩的花瓣上。她感觉有点不太舒服，索性踮起脚尖，颤颤巍巍地依靠手臂支撑着身体。不过这样好多了，腿间的异物在正确体位下进入得更深，龟头快要突破前侧大腿。她把手指塞进腿里戳了戳，男孩整个身体都敏感得颤抖起来，作为回报，对方也使坏地捏了捏白玹的侧乳，同时下身开始激烈地挺动。

徐越盯着着白玹纤细的腰，忍不住幻想要是能拨开内裤直接插进去干到姐姐哭出来，再射在白嫩的大腿上该多好。他摸了摸摇晃的小屁股，忍不住扇了一巴掌——

他的动作在敲门声响起时戛然而止。

搞什么？！

“啊，好像是我的外卖。”白玹面色潮红，无力地推了推男孩，“你去开门吧，我这身衣服不太方便。”

“哈？！”徐越一万个不情愿，“你……！你让我缓缓。”白玹识趣地抱着他顺了顺背，“乖啦弟弟～等下一起吃好吃的。”

他气呼呼地穿好裤子，使劲拉扯T恤下摆遮住尴尬的凸起。明明不方便开门的是我好吧！“不是，你都做饭了还叫什么外……”

“我忘了！我订好外卖后突然想做芙蓉蛋，就下楼买了一堆……”

“然后你就忘了！”徐越从小哥手里接过袋子，嗖的扔在桌上。“我看看你都买了什么……糖醋里脊？买这么多？？？”

“东北菜馆，份多量足。”白玹打开盒子递过来。

真香！徐境泽狼吞虎咽干掉了一大块里脊肉。

 

就这样，他们谁也没有再提刚才的擦枪走火，各自安静吃着晚饭，仿佛无事发生。

真的可能无事发生吗？

小屁孩儿。白玹想，看我下次怎么收拾你。


	2. Chapter 2

 

4  
在家里第六次翻了个底朝天后，徐越放弃了寻找被老妈藏起来的手机。

都8012年了，自己还像个原始人一样用钱包生活。上次去路边包子摊买个早餐，递出纸钞时老板居然一脸错愕。“呀小伙子你扫下码吧，我没有零钱补你啊。”

来来来，老板您看看我这部老人机，能扫码我来这吃一个月的包子。徐越摆摆手作罢，垂头丧气离开了。这是压死他的最后一根稻草，自己还得忍受一年没有智能手机的生活。徐越在母亲离家前向她疯狂暗示手机的藏处。然而对方扔下一句“哎呀你想玩游戏可以借白姐姐的手机嘛”就再也闭口不谈此事。

谁想玩游戏了！不过他倒是可以随便用家里的电脑，但白玹放哪儿了？她好像说今天一整天都在学校，一时半会儿回不来，只能硬着头皮去客房找找。徐越打开门，很好，笔电就躺在书桌上，走进去，溜出来，得手！

翻开屏幕，呼吸灯闪烁着微弱的光，电脑还是待机状态——这个笨姐姐，就不能顺手关机吗。他无奈，浏览器还停留在一个奇怪的页面。Ins……Instagram是啥？徐越放弃思考这个拗口的名字，看上去像个和微博差不多的东西，乱七八糟的图片还挺多。不过来来去去也就是些沙滩碧海，帅哥美女，没劲。

说到微博，上次坐在白玹身边时不小心看到了她的id，回去后徐越鬼使神差地去搜索了这个名字。微博里基本没什么东西，偶尔有些和好友的互动——都谁啊这些人，男的女的？徐越不知道自己无中生有的占有欲从哪儿来的，但好像就是不愿意看到姐姐“流连花丛”。他把微博翻了个遍，终于在一条转发里找到了白玹的照片。照片里的姐姐没有花里胡哨的滤镜和猫耳贴纸，干净清澈的脸在合影里格外出众。徐越有些心痒痒的，忍不住偷偷保存下来，这是他仅有的关于姐姐的相片。

徐越自认英语水平一般，应付高考阅读题还可以，但是把一个外文网站丢在面前，他却摸索了一阵才找到白玹的主页——眼前的照片差点没让血气方刚的男孩喷出血来，满满几页自拍至少有二十张是泳装出境。剩下一些撩头发的，半张脸躲在被子里睡眼朦胧的也是色气得不行。

更令徐越生气的是，每张照片都不出所料收获了大把评论和点赞——还都是男人！男孩崩溃地下拉，一条“Nice tits babe”格外刺眼——这句他倒是看懂了。

好你个球！徐越恼火地删掉了评论。姐姐明明只有自己才能看，凭什么那些素不相识的陌生男人就可以性骚扰她？真想通通拉黑！

徐越“啪”地合上电脑，用力吸了口气好让自己冷静下来，不要有冲动的想法。

还冷静个毛！他一把抱起电脑，翘着半勃的阴茎溜回房间，打算做些不可描述的事。

 

5  
“啪！”

一摞色情杂志被扔在徐越面前。

“这是什么？”白玹随便翻开一页，“原来你喜欢这种类型啊……水着什么……巨乳？御姐？”

“你你你……凭什么翻我东西？”男孩无辜地缩了缩。这话他自己都没有底气。

“就凭这个！”白玹摊开其中一本，几张照片哗地散在面前。“说吧，怎么解释？”

“我我我……！”徐越慌忙收拾好照片护在怀里，“这……这是我的东西……”

“噢，我的照片什么时候成为你的东西了？”白玹敲了敲他的额头，“你怎么找到我ins账号的？”

“什么ins？那个网站？”

“嗯哼。”

徐越不作声了。那天发现电脑里姐姐的照片后没忍住来了一发。本该一切到此为止的，可他悄悄保存到硬盘里就算了，想到上学没有手机可用的徐越居然鬼使神差拿去打印出来。他以为照片都好好夹在钱包里，直到被姐姐发现才想起来——自己个智障，昨晚打开杂志“例行活动”时，照片夹在里面忘记取出来了。

徐越可怜兮兮地缩在角落看着居高临下的白玹。“姐姐对不起，我不该看这种书的……”

“你觉得这是我生气的重点？”她眯起眼，抬脚踩了踩对方的小腿。“说，你错哪儿了？”

“我，我错在不该意淫姐姐，对着姐姐自慰……”徐越忍不住瞟了眼女孩羽织下漂亮的大腿。

“衣服脱了，自慰给我看。”白玹撩了撩头发，一副看好戏的表情。

大姐姐又开始调戏自己了。“不要。”他撇嘴，脸扭到一边。活像个贞洁烈男。

“硬不起来？需要我给点刺激吗？”

“谁说的……哇啊！姐姐你干什么？！”

宽松的羽织滑落在地，白玹大方露出光滑的身体，她有备而来——成套的白色蕾丝内衣裤向小处男无声宣告“姐姐就是来睡你的”。了解到徐越可能对巨乳有特别的喜好，她特意选择了抹胸款——视觉效果出乎意料的好，仅靠后背支撑着的内衣几乎无法托住白玹丰满的胸部。从男孩的反应来看，自己今晚将牢牢把主动权握于手中。

她突发奇想，恶作剧地提出了一个不平等交易。

“弟弟，我们来玩脱衣扑克好不好？”

“诶？”

完全被玩弄在掌心里。白玹使坏捏了把男孩的腰窝。

 

十分钟后，徐越咬牙脱掉内裤时已然一丝不挂，大姐姐反而衣冠整齐。年轻气盛的男孩忍不住扑到白玹身上，“姐姐我好难受，别玩我了好不好……”对方似乎默许了自己的乳埋，他忍不住大胆起来，手悄悄摸到背后的内衣搭扣。

“急什么呀小家伙。”白玹拎回不安分的手，“先让姐姐舒服舒服。”

“不脱内衣怎么帮姐姐舒服？”男孩握住一边乳房，伸出舌头色情地舔了舔乳沟，“像这样吗？”

“嗯……”白玹轻喘，摸了摸头鼓励他继续。

徐越更大胆地把手摸进内衣里，小小的乳头在掌心滑动，“姐姐胸好大……好软啊，我可以含着吗？”嘴上虽然这么说，手却已经拨开了内衣，轻轻围绕乳晕画着圈。

“小色狼……”似乎腿上有什么东西。白玹低头，男孩坚硬的阴茎饥渴地顶着她的腿根，留下一滩水渍，阴毛蹭在大腿痒痒的。

徐越深深埋进柔软的胸脯吸了口气，疯狂地吮吸敏感脆弱的乳头，他一手托着另一边乳房，反复揉捏享受着丰满的乳肉。男孩的阴茎摸索着，对着湿漉漉的阴部隔着内裤一顿乱戳，发泄无处安放的快感。

“喂，别瞎戳啊！”白玹扒开身上的小色狼，“你该不是不晓得怎么做吧？”

“呃，我不会做。”徐越趴在胸口磨蹭，“姐姐会，那就教教我呗？”

“我……”白玹拉开抽屉，拿出一盒安全套扔在男孩脸上，“我不会戴，你自己来。”

“咦，姐姐以前没戴过吗？”

“……没有。”她心虚推开凑在面前坏笑的脸，“好啦我承认，我没做过好吧？”

“我还以为姐姐是个老手了。”徐越惊讶，“但是我就是想看姐姐生涩地帮我戴上套套的样子。”

“我不！”

“来嘛……”徐越扣着白玹的手，放在阴茎上来回滑动，“姐姐再不做决定，弟弟就要射你脸上了。”

白玹犹豫着撕开小小的塑料包装，她甚至没想到安全套居然自带润滑油，手一滑差点掉在床单上。徐越“贴心”地扶住勃起，好让套套顺利滑到根部。

没想到对方居然过分地用龟头顶了顶自己的脸，“姐姐，坐上来自己动好不好？”

白玹也不是不情愿，她只是很紧张而已——第一次做爱就解锁这么高难度的动作，还要在上面骑……徐越扶着腰，帮助自己跪在身上，她已经感受到身下巨大的龟头蓄势待发了。男孩的手绕到后面掰开白玹的大腿，好让小穴更顺利打开，龟头同时一点点往里面顶。甬道过于紧致，徐越不得不抬腰冲击从未被开发的领域。

“啊！太深了！”女孩受到惊吓突然夹紧穴道，他差点儿缴械投降。

“坏姐姐！”徐越故作生气地拉下白玹的内衣，浑圆的乳房从里面跳出来，乳头因冷气的刺激而凸起。“我要看你在上面动。”

“好啊，我今天就是来睡你的。”白玹不再羞涩，恢复了放荡大姐姐的模样。她上下起伏，毫无规律地收缩小穴，身体交合处拍打声啪啪作响。

徐越平躺着，抬眼就是一对摇晃的巨乳。他调戏道，“姐姐把内衣全脱了吧，大方一点。”白玹哼了哼，拉开背后的搭扣就往徐越脸上甩。

“我，我快……”白玹拉起男孩靠在自己身上。徐越抚摸顶在胸前的软物，狂热地吻过对方的嘴唇，堵住放浪的呻吟。“姐姐，求你操死弟弟吧……”他狠狠把自己的姐姐扣在阴茎上，两人一前一后达到了高潮。

白玹是晚些高潮的那个，她晕乎乎地趴在徐越肩膀上，用力粗喘着汲取空气。“再不舍得就要滑出来了哦。”徐越抽出疲软的阴茎，滚烫的阴道似乎还不愿与其分开。“先睡吧姐姐，明天我们再继续好吗？”

白玹不情愿地躺下，她觉得自己还能再来一次，明早上起来把小家伙干醒好了。徐越关灯后也跟着钻进被窝，和她黏在一块。

“咳……”白玹开口，“那个，杂志我还是要没收的啊。”

“行。”男孩蹭进她的颈窝。

“以后不许看这种东西。”

“行。”

“我的照片也要没收。”

“那可不行。”

徐越想了想，“姐姐刚才甩给我的内衣可以留着吧？”

“……真是不知羞耻的变态啊。”白玹脸红。

他侧身亲了口女孩绯红的脸颊，“弟弟爱你。”

“嗯……”

“晚安姐姐。”

 

姐姐也爱你。白玹握紧身边的手，一并陷入梦乡。

 

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花！喜欢请点击下方的kudos❤，或者多多评论！近期计划是写一篇3p番外，如果有想看的梗或者提建议都可以告诉我，谢谢！


End file.
